


Not the last time

by liefde



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Injury, Love, M/M, Smut, espresso, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: Mario and Marco aren't selected for the National Team friendlies, which leaves them both disappointed. They have a round of great sex to make that feeling disappear.This may lead to them finally fixing their unresolved sexual tension, and confessing things they should've confessed a long time ago.





	Not the last time

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr [here](https://sportsliebe.tumblr.com/ask) :)

"Hey Mario, did you also get a message from Löw?", Marco asks Mario on the phone.

"Yeah. What did he say to you?", Mario asks and Marco notices he tries to sound happy, in case he got selected. He already knows Mario didn’t get selected, Löw told him.

"I didn't get selected for the friendlies. Which is kind of disappointing, but it isn't Moscow, you know."

"You also didn't get selected?", Mario says and sighs.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s just friendlies. This doesn’t mean that we'll miss Russia.”

"I know, but still. Am I that bad, Marco? Maybe I should just lose some weight to be even considered to join the team. "

It breaks Marco's heart to hear Mario say something like that. "Sunny, don't say that. I also didn't get selected, remember? You are the best footballer that I know. There may be an extra-terrestrial somewhere that is a crazy combination of Messi and Ronaldo, but I'd still choose you over him."

Mario snickers and says: "That is one crazy combination you got there. I would bet on him though."

"Never, you're my most prized possession. And we both know Messi and Ronaldo aren't really my type."

Mario laughs and sighs. "In all seriousness, Marco. I just don’t know what’s going on with me. After my health problems last year, I worked so hard to be where I am now."

"Mario, you are playing great. Löw just wants us to relax a bit more and we can work twice as much when he will select us for Russia. If he selects me… But you will be in the selection for sure. He hasn't forgotten what you did in Brazil."

And I haven't either, Marco thinks, but he doesn't say it out loud.

He isn't thinking about the goal of course, but the most beautiful gesture someone has ever done for him. When he saw Mario holding up his jersey the whole time, when he should’ve been celebrating his goal and their incredible victory.

"You have problems with your abductor, Marco. Löw wants you to rest, and so do I. I don't want you to miss this World Cup too, Schatz."

Marco blushes at the term of endearment and grins. "I can't rest, you know me. These damn health problems just constantly keep me off the pitch. And I am so ready to play football again, to give everything I have."

"I know. Please tell me you are lying down at the moment."

"I am in fact not." Mario sighs and then shouts something incomprehensible into the phone.

"That was my angry shout. Marco, I don't want to miss you for the third time. I already missed you enough last season and a part of this one too. We definitely haven't played enough together. And I enjoy playing with you a lot. The past month was amazing. I don’t want to miss you in our team. So please lie down on your couch, your bed or your kitchen table."

"I wasn't quite finished yet, mister Götze. But I am sincerely touched by your great speech."

"Oh", Mario just says and Marco can feel him blushing.

"I haven't left the couch since I woke up this morning. I just went to the kitchen to make myself an excellent espresso. The one you like so much."

"Don't make me think about it, now I need my espresso too, Marco!", his best friend says and Marco laughs.

"Come over then. There's no one home. Scarlett's in Paris for a photo shoot", Marco says impulsively.

"Marco... We both know what'll happen. Ann-Kathrin will come back home soon from work. I can't just leave the house."

They are best friends. But there's a very thin line between best friends and best friends that love to have the occasional make-out session. And more. It just always kind of happens when they are alone together, they just feel so drawn to each other, so close to each other.

And Marco knows it is wrong; Mario has a fiancé, and he has a beautiful girlfriend himself. He doesn’t want to be a cheater, but he is. He betrays his girlfriend every time he is together with Mario.

He doesn't know why he is still lying to himself. He obviously has feelings for his best friend, but he just can't tell anything, to anyone. You just can't when you are a professional footballer. And Mario probably just saw everything they did (and do) as a phase, a way to relieve frustration and stress.

Marco particularly loves it when Mario is a bit frustrated or angry. The way he fucks Marco is amazing, he takes care of him and is a bit rough at the same time. No one can make him feel like his best friend does in that moment. It is the greatest pleasure he could ever experience.

He is the one that takes Mario most of the time though. His best friend loves to be treated softly, loves to ride him while Marco stroke his ass and gently scrapes his back with his fingernails.

"Sunny, please? Just one coffee, it's only three in the afternoon. I did just get rejected to play for the national team."

"Just one coffee?"

"Just one. See you in fifteen minutes, Sunny."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

He has never meant anything more in his life.

  
-

  
Mario's car pulls up into the driveway exactly fifteen minutes later. Marco jumps from the couch and quickly opens the door, so his best friend and part-time lover can enter. Mario has a key to his house of course, but it would be extremely lazy of him to not open the door. And it's not as if he got that badly hurt.

"Hey Sunny", he says and Mario grins.

"Hey Woody", he says and playfully smacks him on the arm.

"Getting kinky, are we?", Marco says with a wink and Mario blushes a deep red colour.

"Marco...", he says and the blonde shrugs.

"It was just a joke, Sunny. We'll just relax a bit together this afternoon, okay?"

The younger man nods and quickly walks to the kitchen. "I'll prepare the best espresso you have ever had in your life", he says full of self-confidence. "Just lie down now, will you?"

Marco rolls his eyes and takes a seat on the couch again. He arranges some cushions and blankets, makes sure his dirty shoes are shoved under the couch and then pretends to read a football magazine while he watches Mario in the kitchen.

Five minutes later Mario proudly walks into the living room with a big grin plastered on his face.

"An espresso for mister Reus", he says and hands him the cup. There is a very small heart floating on the coffee, made of milk. It warms Marco's heart.

"Thank you so much. You're the sweetest ", he says and pulls Mario in for a hug after they put both their coffees on the coffee table.

"It's no problem", he says and Marco inhales Mario's smell, the feeling of home surrounding him everywhere.

"I'm just a bit disappointed. Because this selection is a way to prove yourself for the World Cup, and we just can't, which sucks a lot."

"You'll get selected for sure, Schatz." He's the one using the pet name for Mario now, which makes his best friend blush again.

"I want you to be there too. This could be your last one, Marco. I don't want to hold your jersey at the end, I want to pull you close and hug you forcefully. And afterwards, I'd let you fuck me as many times you want, in as many ways you want."

Marco averts his eyes and looks outside. "You can't say stuff like that Mario."

Mario takes a seat on his lap, puts his hands behind Marco's neck and wraps his legs around his best friend's waist.

"Why not?", the younger man asks softly, a bit provocative.

"You know why not."

"Let me fuck you, it'll be the last time. I'll fuck you so hard and good, that we'll both forget how disappointed we are."

Marco looks back at Mario for one second, and then slams his lips against Mario's, puts his hands on his back and lifts him up.

"This is bad for your muscles", Mario says. "Let's switch places."

Mario quickly sweeps Marco of the floor, and the blonde wraps his legs around his waist while the smaller one of the two firmly holds Marco's ass with both hands. They move until Marco's back touches the wall, his strong arms around his best friend.

Their tongues intertwine, and they battle for dominance. Mario wins like usual, and he smiles throughout the kiss.

"I am so hard already", Marco says and then gets dropped by Mario, who now shoves one hand down his best friend's boxers.

Marco moans when the soft skin of the younger man's hand touches his hard cock, and it stimulates Mario to stroke his cock again. His best friend moans again and begs.

"Please Sunny, fuck me", Marco says in between moans and Mario's growing harder and harder. He might come undone just from this sight.

"I'm not going to fuck your against the wall when you are injured", he says and lifts up Marco again. That made Marco even harder, knowing that his best friend is so protective over him.

"Let's go to the bedroom. I might be small, but I've got strong arms that can definitely carry you up the stairs", he said and Marco smiled.

"I'm not a baby, Sunny. I might be hard and I might have a minor injury, but I can still walk."

Mario wasn't buying it and carefully walked up the stairs to Marco's master bedroom. He likes the room a lot, it’s big with a bed that’s just made for fucking.

The brown haired man drops Marco on the bed and gently strokes his sides. "Let's pull these shorts off, shall we?" Marco takes his own shirt off himself, so he's only left in his boxers.

He hisses when Mario slowly takes his boxers off, which makes his hard cock spring free. Mario loves Marco’s cock, it's long and firm. He loves to make it do lovely things caused by his hand.

He quickly pulls off his clothes until he is completely naked, his hard cock standing between his legs. Then he quickly goes to the nightstand for lube and a condom.

"I'm going to prep you now, Schatz", he says softly and Marco moans, just thinking about what is going to happen makes him even harder.

Mario coats his finger with lube and gently teases Marco's hole. It flutters at his touch, immediately responding to his lover's finger.

He pushes his index finger in, slowly and careful not to hurt the other man, and Marco screams. "Ahhhh! Sunny, Sunny, Sunny!", he moans and his eyes are closed. Mario quickly puts in another one, feeling that Marco won't last too long anymore if he keeps teasing him.

He scissors him and touches Marco's prostate, which makes the older man tremble with pleasure. "Fuck me, Mario. Please."

"Patient, Schatz", he says while adding a third finger. "Enough lube, love?", he asks and Marco nods. "I love how you take care of me", he moans out while Mario constantly touches his prostate.

"You are beautiful. I'm going to pull out my fingers quickly, and then I'll fuck you nice and slow, okay? I'm going to take care of you, love." Marco's eyes are closed because of the overwhelming feelings and the loss of the fingers filling him up.

Mario puts on the condom on his rock hard cock, puts enough lube on it and then enters slowly. "Okay?", he asks Marco and the other man nods.

He slowly starts moving, first rather relaxed so he doesn’t hurt Marco, and then he slams into him with more power.

"Mariooo", Marco moans loudly and Mario moans too. "You are amazing", he says and they find a perfect rhythm together. The feeling of being so close together is overwhelming.

Mario wraps his arms around Marco and pulls him in for a heated kiss. Mario puts his hands on the other one’s neck, and then softly strokes the blond hair he loves so much. He slams into Marco one last time, and then he can feel Marco’s body tremble, his toes curling. He knows his orgasm won't wait long.

Marco comes first, all over Mario's stomach and the bed. Mario comes soon after that, inside Marco.

He gently pulls out his cock, and then the older man protectively wraps his arms around his best friend.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, Sunny. You truly are."

Mario blushes and puts their foreheads together. They are so close now, he can see every detail of Marco’s beautiful eyes.

"Marco, Marco, Marco”, he whispers over and over again.

They both blush and lie down for a while, Mario's head on Marco's chest.

"I need to go home", Mario softly whispers.

"Yeah", Marco says with a certain sad undertone.

"Let's get us cleaned up", the brunette says, takes a tissue from the nightstand and softly wipes the come off Marco's toned chest. Then he cleans his own body and smiles sadly at Marco.

"Let’s pull on our clothes and go downstairs?", he asks and the blonde can do nothing but nod.

-

They sit down on the couch after a while. It's half past four, the time always seems to go way faster when they're together. The two cups of coffee stand on the table, untouched.

"You know we can't keep doing this, Marco."

"Why do you keep coming back to me then?", the other man asks with something in his eyes that Mario can't quite place.

“I don’t know”, he says while he shakes his head and pulls on his hair. “I don’t know.”

"You’re the only one I have had sex with in the last three months, Mario."

Mario's eyes grow big and he looks confused. "What’s going on with you and Scarlett?", he asks as if he can't believe what his best friend just said.

"She doesn't even know that I’m bisexual, Mario. I like men too, and I play football. And that are two things that don't match at all. We just grew apart, and she's going to move out soon to live in Paris.”

“Oh”, Mario just says and shrugs. “If it makes you both happy, I'm happy for you guys too.” He sighs and looks away. “I broke up with Ann too.”

Marco looks shocked and his mouth falls open. “Why?”, he asks confused. “Weren't you on your love holiday a few months ago?”

Mario rolls his eyes. “It was our last try at saving our relationship, or what was left of it anyway. It didn't work out.”

“What do you mean?”

“That I kept thinking about someone else while fucking her. I couldn't get it up, Marco. Can you believe that? My fiancé is the hottest girl I have ever seen, and I couldn't get it up.”

Marco swallows and averts his gaze from Mario’s face.

“Who was that someone?”

“What do you think? Take a guess Marco, I'm sure my question is not hard to solve at all.”

“Do you like me?”, he asks bluntly and looks Mario straight in the eyes.

“Yes. I do, very much.”

"Do you like me in a more than friends with benefits way?", he asks softly, his voice barely a whisper.

"I do”, he says honestly and smiles. “Do you like me in a more than whatever way?”

“Of course I do, Sunny. How can I not when you just fucked me like that?”

“Don't mess this up, you jokester!”, Mario says and laughs, his eyes look so happy and Marco quickly presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I love it when you smile like that. You're beautiful.”

“You're beautiful too, you sneaky bastard.”

Marco cups Mario’s face with both hands. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Sunny. Don't you ever forget that.”  
  
Mario looks at him with a smile and his eyes are glazed.

"Kiss me again, will you?", Mario asks and Marco gives him a soft and tender kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"And I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Spread the Götzeus love <3


End file.
